Too Timid To Love You
by InfiniteRevelation
Summary: She wasn't abnormal. I mean, sure she was shy, but nothing stood out about her on a first glance. So how is it that she becomes the target of multiple attacks, befriends a monster, and falls in love? I guess that's Ikebukuro for you. SHIZUO H.x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_She wasn't too abnormal. I mean, she didn't really stand out at all. Sure she was very shy to put it lightly, but nothing stood out about her on a first glance. So how is it that she becomes the target of multiple attacks, befriends a monster, and falls in love? Well, I guess that's Ikebukuro for you. [SHIZUOxOC]_**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Shadows~

The air hung heavy in Ikebukuro, the polluting scents surrounding the area that was one of the handful that made up the part of Tokyo known as Toshima. She set out for her usual stroll, hanging on the outside of the sidewalk. Cars rushing past in the less busied street whipped her shoulder length hair behind her. She flinched as each one ran by, but the fear created by the automobiles was less terrifying than the shadows that swallowed everything in the alleys to her right. Nervous blue eyes glanced around at her surroundings, and delicate light toned fingers repeatedly tucked and untucked strands of dark brown. Her name, Serenity, gave an off impression of the Japanese-looking woman. Despite her English name and ability to speak English to perfection, her origins seemed rather clear.

This twenty-two year old was not made for cities like this, that much was obvious by her clumsy gait and jumpy reactions to everything around her. She was shy, raised in a small town that barely had enough people to even be called such. Without much interaction with others, she became easily startled and withdrawn in a room with more than two or three people in it-which sort of made it hard to do her job. She was a translator, following in her mother's footsteps, before she met her father of course.

The fact she also held a degree for teaching led to the reason she was even in this trashed, overpopulated, hell hole. She would admit (if only to herself), she felt more comfortable speaking Japanese, her mother's native tongue, than in English, even if it was her first real language. So of course, when given the option of teaching a language to a bunch of elementary students in Japan, or to teach high schoolers who would easily intimidate her in America, she opted for the former, her line of thought being that at least she wouldn't be harassed as much with young children.

However, now that she was here...

Well she couldn't help but wish she chose differently.

Buildings looming overhead intimidated her more than a high schooler could possibly ever, and the air choked her-though that could just be an effect from the sudden crowds as well. Yes, Serenity Almuse was not built for the city life, but it was too late to head back home. With the school year approaching fast, only a week left before she gave all her attention to the many, many offspring this city produced, she already spent most of her money that was meant to hold her over on her apartment, groceries for the upcoming days, and brand new furniture. Clothes as well-she never knew they could be so expensive! While she could have probably found another place with cheaper clothes, like a thrift store, she was too worried about getting lost (again) in her search.

Speaking of which, said woman pulls a wrinkled map out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she carefully scanned the paper and glanced around again. She stopped under a street light as it flickered to life. Simple blue jeans drooped over purple and white sneakers, which showed the dirt she managed to pick up the past few days in this city. She refolded the map and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black sweater, its silver design shining in the light.

Maybe it was just that soft shimmer that labeled her the victim that night. Maybe it was the way she bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. Either way, intimidating shadows decorated with flashes of yellow slid out of the alleyway behind her, eyes locked on their prey.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? I LOVE reviews and feedback, so any I can get is just awsome. Next chapter will be from Serenity's point of view~_**

**_Is she a Mary Sue? I don't think she is too much..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's me. I know it's a bit short, but when I started dragging it on, it, well, got long. Too long.**_

_**I'd like to thank my first reviewer, Love-girl2015, for writing my FIRST REVIEW EVAAAA! XD Thank you! And sorry, no, I guess Shizuo was too busy kicking Izaya's butt to help. Haha.**_

_**Special thanks goes out to my friend, Deidara'sGirl713, and my boyfriend for checking the chapters over for me. Love you guys~**_

* * *

~Chapter 2: Enter! Serenity Almuse~

"So if I take a left here... and a right there..." I mumbled, scanning over the piece of paper that was** supposed** to be helping me figure my way around this city. While in the hands of anyone else, decoding this mix of roads and subway lines might be child's play, for me it was like it was ruins from an ancient civilization to an untrained eye-incomprehensible and completely out of my realm. Different colors seemed to twist around each other, each leading away from where I needed to go in the first place.

With a huff, I folded the map back up and shoved it in my pocket. Dear God, I never should of left home. There were too many people, buildings, cars, too much everything! On the main roads I'd be blinded by signs flashing different advertisements and crushed in the mobs of people, it was suffocating!

Suddenly fingers spread into my vision. I screamed, but it was too late. I was yanked back against a hard surface, more than likely someone's chest. A hand covered my mouth and muffled my desperate screams. Another pinned me back as I was turned around. My eyes widened in shock at the three men in front of me, yellow bandanas decorating their necks and heads.

"Hehe, hey there cutie," cooed the one farthest to the left. His slim figure bent down towards me, a smirk spreading across his thin lips. "Looks like we got a winner tonight."

"Oh yeaaah!" The middle and right one, one exceptionally thicker than the other, though they shared a likeness with their bloodshot eyes and messy hair, high fived and hooted.

"Shut up!" Behind me hissed the voice of my captor. My eyes watered, my fate clear as I felt something press into my backside. "Let's get outta sight and do this already." I was dragged into the alleyway nearest to the group and myself. In one last desperate attempt, I kicked wildly and screamed, arms bound by the stronger male.

"Dammit, just shut up bitch!" The fattest one yelled. Suddenly everyone froze. It was almost a clapping noise... it echoed as a flash of black and yellow rode towards us on the empty road. A flash of hope flew up in my chest. Mentally I begged them to stop, to slow down, to-...

As quick as it appeared, it disappeared around a corner. All resistance fell from my body as I went limp in the arms of my captor. I closed my eyes, begging it to be quick, to be alive after all this.

I was dragged back into the alley. The men began bickering, and I did my best to tune it out. To be somewhere else.

A loud moan suddenly howled beside us. My eyes shot open as I looked to my left. It was the person from before...

A defined chest showed she was female. She wore a yellow helmet that reminded me a bit of a cat and a jumpsuit that was tight fitting and black.

No... it seemed more like it was a shadow... Her motorcycle was the same color. She seemed to stare at us, expectantly, though we couldn't see her eyes.

"Oi, whadaya want?" slurred one of my captors. She stood there silently. "Just beat it, this ain't none of your business."

A step towards us. Suddenly annoyance was sparked into anger. I felt a rush of panic as I was tossed off to the side, behind the tall man who was holding me. The men quickly obtained weapons, either pipes or blocks of wood scattered in the alley way or knives they undoubtedly had on their person. "Ya tryin' to start somethin'?"

"God dammit, just get 'em!" The group of yellow charged at the helmeted figure. I curled up in a fetal like position and closed my eyes tightly, praying not just for my own safety, but of the motorcyclists. A chorus of yells, screeching of tires, and slams reached my ears. I didn't dare open my eyes. So when a hand came to rest on my shoulder, I jumped. My fate was determined. I looked up with big eyes at the woman dressed in shadows. A phone was held out in front of me. I glanced at the green screen.

_Are you okay?_

In a bit of a daze, I merely nodded, not trusting my voice. She pulled the phone back to herself. A soft tapping came from her fingers as she typed on the device.

_Do you need help?_

"I..." My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked down at my knees. They're...shaking? Since when? My head began to swirl as I fought to retain consciousness. The screen was shoved into my face.

_Where do you live? I'll take you home._

I peered into the black window into the helmet, trying to decide whether I was willing to risk my life again. With a small bob of my head, gloved hands helped me up and onto the shadow bike. The mysterious rider slid in front of me and I pulled a crumpled piece of note paper out of my pocket, handing it to her. "I live here..." She took a look at it and nodded before handing it back. She leaned forward a bit. I hooked my arms around her, intertwining my fingers for a good hold.

Soon we were off.

On the main roads, people seemed to gawk at us. Lights and buildings streamed past in a blur. I buried my face into the strangers shoulder, feeling a bit nauseous. A screech sounded every few minutes, like some animal call that was unbelievably distorted.

Eventually I felt the bike slow, then come to a stop. I squinted one eye open to make sure we stopped before letting go of the nameless rider and letting out a sigh. I felt my knees knock on the side of the bike.

Sliding off the bike, I turned to my savior, my hands a bit shaky. I fiddled with my fingers and looked to the ground. "Thank you..." I whispered out, a blush consuming my cheeks. Hearing the already familiar taps, I glanced up. Once again I met the screen of her phone.

_It's nothing. I'm glad you're alright._

"Uhm... May I have your name? O-or is that asking too much? S-sorry!" I began to babble, my nerves setting me on edge.

**Tap-tap-tap tap**

_No, it's okay. My name is Sturluson Celty. And yours?_

"Almuse Serenity... If there is any way I can repay you.." I forced myself not to look down at my feet. Sadly that meant I instead looked to my right.

**Tap-tap-tap**

_No, like I said, I'm just glad you're okay and that I could help. You'll be okay on your own now, right?_

"Ye-yes, I should be. Th-thank you again," I stuttered out, giving her a quick bow. As I came back up, I was alone. A lone call sounded to my right.

It sounded like a horse.

* * *

_**Whoo. Feels good to write like this again. Again, love reviews, so I want to hear any opinions you got, positive or negative.**_

_**Hugs and (no) Kisses,**_

_**I.R.**_

_**P.S. If you haven't read Deidara'sGirl713's stalker letters yet, you really should. XD Man I'm jealous~ Shizuuuuu! Why won't you stalk me!**_

_**(just kidding.)**_


End file.
